Bloodlust
by Trying-Infinity
Summary: Hermione and her twin brother, Daniel, are half-vampires. Life for them if hard. what happens if strange letters start to come and soon news of a ancient family curse? H/Hr D/G Dn/OC R/L etc. *** Rating might go up! ***


**Bloodlust.**

**By IRocUDontLOL**

**Prologue**

"_No! Please don't, don't please"_

_She was kneeling down on the floor two infants clutched in her hands._

"_Please, don't hurt them, not Daniel, not Hermione, take me instead!" _

_The monster did not budge. _

_It did not move._

_Only its blood-red eyes moved following the babies faces'. Then the red orbs shifted to the baby girl's face then to her neck. _

'_Finally' _

_The monster lunged forward to the girl. _

_The baby woke and yelled. _

_The monster dropped the baby._

_The monster snarled at her his fangs showing. _

_The little girl snarled back showing off bloody fangs. _

_She had just bit the monster. _

_The monster dropped the child, snarled and looked at the mother strait in the eye. _

"_Do not think you are safe for wherever you go I go, the babies will NEVER be safe from _ME_" _

_And with those words the monster flew out of the ruins of the once lively and happy house._

_Sobbing the woman walked over to where the monster dropped her baby girl, she was looking at her mother with expecting brown (green at the end) eyes. The mother sobbed again and pulled her children to her chest._

"_N-no where I go is s-safe" she sobbed. "I'll have to let y-you go, b-but to w-who?"_

_Then the woman thought of her best friend scolding her not to break down, to think ahead, to be strong, when they where fifteen. Realization dawned onto the woman. She would bring her infants to her best friend, they would be safe there!_

"_Lily" the woman whispered "I'll b-bring Hermione and D-Daniel, there, yes, Lily"_

_And with those words the woman got up wrapped a shawl around her frail shaking body and when out of the ruined house and down the street toward her best friend's house hoping she would agree to help her._

______________________________________________________

**Lily's POV**

_I was having the time of my life! My new son, his name's Harry by the way, was just born a few months ago! And today, me and James (that's my husband) brought together all our closest friends (the Weasleys', Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, the Longbottoms', and James' relatives) for a huge party._

"_Hey, Lil'!" _

_James walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist before placing a sloppy kiss on my cheek. _

"_Guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Molly's pregnant! I suspect Molly'll have another guy don't you?"_

_I pulled away from James, scowling. _

"_Well I think a girl is more likely"_

_James looked at me in a weird sort of way._

"_What makes you think that?"_

_I sighed and rolled my eyes, and rocked Harry who was currently in my arms._

"_Well it's just that-"_

"_Lily, darling can I hold Harry?"_

_James's mother had come up, her hands where extended. I nodded and smiled and handed Harry to his Grandmother. I was just about to answer James, when the door bell rang, every one froze. James leaned over toward me._

"_Uhh- Lil, who'd you invite?"_

_I glared at James._

"_I never invited anyone" my voice cracked at the end._

"_Then whose, at the door?" James asked._

_I walked over to the door and slowly pulled the door open._

"_Ellie" I whispered and opened the door wider._

_She looked horrible. Her strawberry blonde hair was sticking to her pale heart shaped face. Her normally bright and happy turquoise eyes were filled with fear. She was wrapped in a small dull green shawl and she was holding two small bundles close to her chest. She was shaking with fear and probably from the cold too, it was freezing out side!_

"_C-can we talk? I need to ask you s-something."_

_I nodded vigorously._

"_Yes, yes of course, come on in"_

_I grabbed her arm and guided her inside, Eleanor felt as cold as a tombstone. James (and the rest of the guests) stared at Eleanor. She just smiled weakly and nodded when they passed by her, but when she came to Remus, she frowned immediately._

"_Werewolf" she murmured._

_Remus, surprisingly, snarled at her._

_Eleanor clutched the two bundles closer to her chest._

_Remus's eyes followed the bundles she was hold and drifted of to the bundle on the right, he snarled and whispered._

"_Get away from me" _

_And Remus ran up stairs in a rush._

"_Remus" I murmured._

_I was silent for a few moments, then I turned toward Eleanor._

"_So what's up? And what happened to you?!"_

_I walked over to the couch and sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to me._

_Eleanor stood still for a while before walking slowly toward the couch. She sat down on the edge of her seat and played with her fingers. She stood silent for quite some time._

"_I-I wouldn't do t-this to you if I had a c-choice" _

"_Wouldn't do what?"_

_Eleanor leaned over to me._

"_Lily, I need to show you some thing"_

_I nodded._

_She took the bundles down from her chest very slowly and opened both of them._

_I gasped, there was two babies. TWINS! I looked at the babies._

_One was a girl, the other a boy. They both had silky bright brown curls. But I could see little fangs poking out of their mouth._

_I gasped again, this time much louder._

_The girl woke up. She looked at me with brown eyes, but they were flecked with green._

_The boy woke up too soon after his sister. He too had brown eyes that were flecked with green._

_The girl yawned showing off bright white gleaming fangs. The boy looked at his mother waiting for something to eat. Eleanor sighed and looked up at me._

"_Lily do you have some blood?"_

_I stared at her._

_Eleanor sighed._

"_I mean bagged blood, y'know since you work at a hospital I figured you'd have some, oh can I get type O –and AB- please if you have the blood I mean"_

_Her voice cracked at the end._

_I nodded._

"_Oh- yes, I'll get some"_

_Eleanor smiled weakly._

"_Thank you"_

_I got up and walked toward the kitchen, I heard James follow me._

_James grabbed me arm._

"_Lily!" He hissed "are you crazy?"_

_I glared at James angrily._

"_I may be but this is for a friend, a best friend actually, no _the_ best friend I have ever had"_

_I went to the refrigerator and pulled out my wand._

"_Accio Type "O –" Blood"_

_Then a blood pack raced over to me._

"_Accio Type "AB-" Blood"_

_Then another blood pack raced over to me._

_James walked toward me._

"_I wouldn't care if she was the queen of England! She has Vampires for children! VAMPIRES, Lily, not HUMANS VAMPIRES!!"_

"_Actually, their only Half-Vampires'"_

_James jumped 10 feet in the air while I spun around to find Eleanor frowning._

_I smiled awkwardly and extended the bottles of blood I prepared. Eleanor smiled and took the first bottle (O -) she looked around before looking at me._

"_Can you help me feed them; I promise you won't get hurt"_

_I took the bottle._

"_I would do it even if I got hurt"_

_At that point James took the bottle from me._

"_No, I will not have you help some vampires!!_

_I sighed and jerked the bottle out of James grip._

"_James will you stop, your acting like a Slytherin toward a muggle-born! Besides I can take care of myself!"_

_James lossened his grip, his face turned emotionless and he dropped his blank eyes from my arguing face. I took pity on him._

"_James," _

_His head shot up_

"_Why don't you check on Remus? I swear I'll be fine"_

_James nodded slowly._

"_Okay" he mumbled._

_Eleanor looked up at me, she looked sad, and frustrated._

"_So" I said "why don't you tell me their names?"_

_Ellie smiled. She handed the girl to me. _

"_Her full name is 'Hermione Miley Jane Anastasia Cyrus Granger'"_

_I looked down at the adorable little girl; her button nose was pink from coming from in from the cold. _

"_And the other one?" I asked "the boy, what's his name?"_

_Ellie smiled happily for the first time that night. _

"_His name is 'Daniel Jonas Dmitri Cyrus Granger'"_

_Eleanor looked at me._

"_Can you feed, Hermione? Since your already holding her"_

_I smiled back at Eleanor happily. _

"_Of course" was my answer to Eleanor's question. _

_Eleanor handed me the O- Bottle of blood again._

"_here o- is her favorite she never fusses when she drinks O-, Daniel's Different, he likes AB-"_

_I took the bottle and put it toward the baby girl's mouth. She caught it eagerly and drank greedily. Eleanor and I sat soundlessly until the twins finished. I pulled the bottle from the greedy baby's mouth there was two little holes, and I noticed that she didn't drink it; she sucked it. I shivered._

_After a few moments of Eleanor's stillness I started to get worried. I knew something was up. Ellie had to have a question, she was always so still when she had a question she didn't want to ask, but al ways had too._

_"Ellie, m-may I know what you were about to ask me?" _

_My words were jumbled and rushed, but I knew she understood._

_"Lil, could you take care of Hermione and Daniel?" after a few moments of my hesitation, Ellie added, __"Only for a while, you see I need to find their father to destory a curse that has plauged the blood of the Grangers', Please Lily can you help?"_

_I grabbed Ellie's cold, pale hands. _

_"I would do it-- No! i will do it, for as long as you need, a day, a month , a year, a few years, maybe forever! but know that I am on YOUR side, Ellie, I won't abandon you! i'll treat yours as my own, Ellie I promise!"_

_Ellie smiled, it was the first time that night, that she had smiled one of her genuine smiles. I hugged Ellie. Ellie burst into tears._

_"T-thank y-you, Lily"_

_I smiled._

_"Your welcome"_

_Ellie reached into her dress pocket, and pulled out a letter and handed it to me._

_"This is so you know what to do if things get out of control, oh Lily you don't have to do this!"_

_I took the letter and put it in my dress pocket._

_"but I want to and I will"_

_Ellie smiled again._

_"You were always the stubborn one"_

_After a tearful farewell, Ellie left. I picked up the twins and brought them upstairs to an extra bedroom. I turned the king sized bed into two cribs and set down each child into a crib, were they slept peacefully for the rest of the night._

**A/N: **

**Ok so again this is gunna be a fic like: Hermy and Dan are Half-Vamp's and Harry likes Hermy and the granger curse and etc. so if you don't like don't read.**

**PS: this story will NOT be all in Lily's POV i'll swich POV's when needed. **

**PSS: i dont have a BETA for this story if you want to be a BETA Please tell me!!!!!!!**

**R&R!!!!!!!**

**IRocUDontLOL**


End file.
